Sainō Tomoshibi
(灯火才能, Tomoshibi Sainō) is a jōnin-level from Kumogakure. Living in a rather abject condition, Sainō early matured and independence caused the woman to travel the world herself alone. Kumogakure can be classified as a previous affiliation, since Sainō never came back to the village and would only let fate interfere with her journey. Despite the fact that her family has countless superstitions, Sainō disobeys these "rules" and apparently leads to getting jinxed; which she claims to be coincidences instead. Her bad luck evidently results in epithets, and her lack of height even intensifies her reputation. Background Born the eldest child, Sainō lives in rather abject conditions. Her mother unexpectedly died of an illness while her unemployed father got bedridden. Sainō worked in many part-time jobs and through miraculous means, she managed to rent an old house for the household. Examining the area, she found an odd artifact, which is a small pagoda and is hidden beneath the cracked wooden flooring. The pagoda is truly mysterious, absorbing chakra should the holder has no control over it. Sainō tried to tame it and successfully witnessed its capabilities, now at her given command. Mastering its power, Sainō was filled with confidence to enter the Academy. Using her financial earnings, Sainō entered the Academy and quickly excelled in her chosen fields. She managed to graduate at a relatively young age. The following month, Sainō continued her studies and training for , now supported by her siblings' earnings. From here and until the moment she graduated, it is unknown what she did and what events occurred. Sainō graduated again after three years. Her past on becoming remains largely unknown, but some tiny details were given by the woman herself. Sainō was asked by the to undergo special training to witness Sainō's capabilities and limitations as a ; her transition from to began here. Her eight years resulted in a rather good repute that balanced with her infamous jinx reputation. Personality Sainō is generally placid and rather laborious. Supporting the family's livelihood, Sainō works as the breadwinner and primarily focuses on work. Lounging is unfamiliar to see her do and should she take rest, it is ephemeral. This trait of the adult is not without reason; her sole incentive is the state of her bedridden father and younger siblings. Devoting her entire time to care for the household, Sainō is very considerate and tenderhearted to the closest people. Those without enough mingling with her experiences a staid rendition of Sainō's personality. Since Sainō is aware of her own superiority, she never showed arrogance to of lower rank. Sainō has a rather good repute in and is the personal choice of children to be their mentor. Sainō is rather self-confident but when it comes to children, her reluctance dominates over. Such characteristic became motivation for her to improve. Thus, Sainō left her family and put her trust in the second eldest to support their finance. Despite her devotion to her own family, Sainō is not always at their side. Sainō is already fed-up with her family's countless superstitions and beliefs. She knows that obeying these beliefs will stop her from reaching personal goals and therefore has unsuccessful tries in convincing her relatives to cease their beliefs. Sainō had always wanted to find the root of this mythoi, but going deep through the family tree ceased research. However, the most peculiar trait she has is her lack of humor. Since Sainō is generally placid, her strongest emotions are seldom evoked if done through conversations and ordinary ways. She can be seen sedate in battle and fully displays her seriousness, while her true happiness is educed when together with her family. Without comicality, she hardly makes any jokes and should she try to, she always ends up full of peculiarity and awkwardness. Sainō is noted to become staid to new friends and her lame demeanor is very evident. Appearance Abilities Trivia Quotes *(To rude people) "If your mouth can't speak good words, then it's better to keep it shut until it's time to change. Kindly wait for that moment, it depends on how fast your mind changes. Should you disagree with me, I will let fate decide on how you'll end up at the last moment you can still breathe in the oxygen. Go repent for your sins." Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is O Category:Jōnin